


stars, leia’s gonna kill me

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke goes into heat and han fucks him against a door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars, leia’s gonna kill me

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is literally my other a/b/o fic with different names  
> i have no creativity

    Luke Skywalker always thought he was a alpha. It made sense, since all of his family was; Leia, Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru, even his father. So, by all means, he should be an alpha.

   Which is why he was confused when he woke up with a raspy gasp in the middle of the night, body flaming hot and a horrific ache blazing throughout all of him. His body was on fire, cock throbbing with pain and slick dripping down his thighs.

    He was in heat.

    Staring in shock at his wet sheets, Luke squeezed his eyes shut and let out a groan, dropping his head down onto his pillow.

    _This is just a dream, this is just a dream. I'm going to make wake up with an awkward, half erection and sticky sheets,_ Luke thought as a fresh wave of slick ran down his thighs.  _Blast._

    Luke opened his mouth to yell for Leia, as she was familiar with dealing with Omegas, but all that came out was a hoarse moan.

_“Oh...”_

    He sucked a quick breath in and tried to get up. Trembling, Luke slid out of bed, planted a shaky foot on the ground and stepped slowly onto the metallic ground. He stood up, slightly swaying, feeling lightheaded and sick. A part of him always knew he wasn’t an alpha, but he never imagined being an _omega_. He definitely never imagined to feel like _this_ . The Jedi felt like he was burning, body shuddering and heavy, choked breaths coming out. It _hurt._ If his heat came months ago, he would have spent it with Leia, gentle confident Leia. But now he knows that Leia is his sister and he’s stuck feeling nauseous, terrified, and _painfully_ hard. The cold air felt like cruel, teasing fingers, only making the omega squeeze his thighs together harder and weep. There was only one thought in Luke’s mind as he stumbled out his door.

_Alpha._

    Desperate for contact, Luke slipped out of his room, trying not leave a string of slick behind . The boy crept down the hall, panting heavily. His throat was parched, hands clammy and,  _stars,_ he never felt more disgusting in his life. He needed to find a willing alpha, quick. He knew where Lando’s room was and getting him to fuck him while in his heat would be effortless. Not bothering to clasp his legs together and keep his slick from leaking, a trail of lubricant followed Luke, his scent now wafted through the ship. He had to get to Lando, fast. He _needed_ to find an alpha, _needed_ to soothe the flames dancing across his skin, _needed_ a knot in him. His trembling hand was about to reach for the door to the hallway where Lando was in, a second away from opening it when-

    “Kid?”

    Shit. Shit, fuck, shit, fuck, _shit_. Slowly turning around, Luke’s breath hitched as the scent of pure alpha hit him. There, standing in only a pair of loose, black trousers was Han. The pilot was squinted at him sleepily, waves of alpha pheromones coming from him

    “What the blazes are you doing, Luke? Get back to bed-” Luke could tell the exact second when his fragrance hit Han. The alpha’s eyes widened as the candy-like, innocent scent covered him. Han’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping as he inhaled the honey sweet scent. He licked his lips, staring hungrily at the shuddering, disheveled boy in front of him. Luke’s hair was a scruffy mess, skin sweaty and pink, lips plump and _begging_ to be bitten.

    Han’s cock gave a twitch.

    Luke himself wasn’t doing much better than Han. He felt like he was floating. Having an alpha so close, especially a familiar one, Luke couldn't help but let out a whimper. Luke had found Han attractive before, but he always brushed it off as teenage hormones. But, _by the Z’gag_ , Han looked so fucking hot. His hair was unkempt and wild, face scruffy, arms lean and strong, but most importantly, his scent was _spectacular_ . It smelled like cinnamon, oil, and _alpha._

    “Han, listen, I’m really sorry, I just need to get to Lando and, you know, do… stuff. I swear, I’ll get out of your hair in a second, I just have to get out and-”

    “Do what? Go strolling around the ship till _Lando_ fucks you? What the blazes,  kid? You’re that desperate for a knot up your ass?” Han snapped, taking a steady step toward the cowering omega, a twinge of fury rushing through him. That stupid ass kid was going to let a clone fuck him? Luke was too good for some stupid, horny, perverted alpha who would just use him for a quick lay.

    “Well, what am I supposed to do, Han? It’s my first heat and it’s too late to take any supprements! I can’t just lie in bed and wait this out!” Luke yelped, throat still painfully dry. Fuck, he could feel his lower muscles clenching and unclenching, desperate for _something_ , and from the way Han’s nostrils flared, Han could smell it too.

    “Stars, Luke! Use a fake knot or a droid or something! I’m sure I have a few in storage!” Han barked, eyes running up and down the trembling boy in front of him.

    “Do you want me to spend my heat unsatisfied and in pain? Is that what you want me to do, Han, fuck myself on one of your old girlfriend’s toys until I pass out?” Luke exclaimed, taking a shaky step back into the door. His breaths were ragged as he tried to look anywhere but where Han stood.

 _No, I want you to fuck yourself on_ **_my_ ** _knot_ , Han thought as he watched the slick ran down Luke’s shorts. God, he wanted to lick every drop off of him and see if he really did taste like cotton candy.

    “Blast, Luke, if you don’t want a droid, at least lock yourself in your room or something!”

    “No, Han! I want a real knot! If you’re so desperate for me to fuck something, then just fuck me yourself ” Luke blurted out, now rubbing his hand against his crotch. He looked up at Han with wide eyes, biting his bottom lip to stop a moan from coming out as he saw Han’s eyes dilate.

    “Listen, Luke, as tempting as that offer is, you _really_ don’t know what you’re talking about.” But Luke did know, and he just consented and, blast, Han _really_ wants to see Luke bouncing on his cock. The omega was fucking writhing in front of him, flushed skin, a new wave of slick dripping down his legs, and _fuck it_.

    Han lurched forward and crashed his lips against Luke’s.

_Fuck. Ohhh, fuck._

    Luke was _delectable._  Han grinded against his crotch, licking and biting against the omega’s throat, savoring the sickly sweet sugar taste. Even though Luke was radiating heat like a furnace, he was _dripping wet_. His hair was sticking to his forehead, eyes filled with unshed tears. Even his shorts were soaking from precum and slick.

   Luke mewled at the pressure on his neck, bucking into Han’s legs. He ran his hands over Han’s form, trying to relieve the heat in his abdomen. Han was like a block of ice compared to Luke and, _stars_ , if the lapping on Luke’s neck didn’t feel good. Luke let out a whine as Han moved his palm to Luke’s crotch and, _oh_ , Luke was fucking rutting against Han’s fingers.

    “Look at you, Luke! You’re so fucking desperate for a knot, grinding against me.” Han let out a chuckle and withdrew his hand from Luke’s bulge, eyes darkening as the boy let out a whine. He hooked his digits around the waistband of Luke’s shorts and tugged them down, grin deepening as he saw the once dry undergarment now a shade darker from all the wetness.

    “You know what I’m going to do to you, Luke?", Han murmured as he ran a teasing fingers over Luke's quivering thighs, "I’m going to _fuck_ you. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll be limping for the next week, so hard that you won’t be able to sit down without remembering how my knot feels. I’m going to fuck you against the door and wake up Lando so he can hear me when I ram my cock into you-"

    “Then why don’t you? You’re all talk and no action! S-stop rambling and just fuck me!” Luke interrupted through his pants as he mouthed at Han’s collarbone, wriggling around his tight grasp.

    Han stared at Luke for a moment, shocked at his outburst, before smirking, “Getting impatient, are we? Too bad, kid, I like seeing you squirm.”

    Han grasped the ends of Luke’s shirt and tugged it off, licking his lips as the omega’s nipples pebbled in the exposed air. He gazed at them for a moment, admiring the flushed, rosy buds, before latching his lips onto one and suckling.

    Luke let out a startled yowl as Han tongued and bit into his chest. He was practically throwing himself against Han, trying to get some relief.

    “Han!”, Luke whined as he arched into his alpha, “Han, come on, please! It hurts!”

    Han ignored him, instead ducking down to move his face toward Luke’s thighs. He watched as Luke squirmed, looking down at the alpha with wide eyes. Han let out a chuckle before rushing forward and mouthing at Luke’s underwear. He hummed at the taste of the omega’s precum, lapping at the bittersweet taste. Luke leaned against the door, pupils blown wide as his dick let out involuntary twitches. His breathing was ragged and Luke knew he was going to pass out one way or another if Han didn’t start fucking him.

    Sucking through the damp material, Han moved one of his fingers to the back of the undergarment and pulled it to the floor, now face to face with Luke’s cock. It was slightly large for an omega, especially one Luke’s age. Han licked his lips, and looked the shuddering omega right in the eye before completely engulfing his cock. His tongue ran over the twitching length, prodding the slit at the tip as the bitterness assaulted his tastebuds.

    “Oh, stars, Han! Ahh!” Luke howled, as he felt the wet heat envelop him. He stuck his hands in Han's hair and tried not to thrust into his face. His hips stuttered as Han moved to lick his bollocks, and suddenly he was thrusting farther into Han’s mouth until the alpha’s nose was immersed in the boy’s curls. Luke could feel the tears running down his cheeks, practically on the verge of exploding from overstimulation.  He could feel something hot in his stomach coil and Luke knew he was on the verge of coming.

    “H-Han! I’m going to com-” But before Luke could finish, Han pulled off Luke with a pop, leaving a trail of saliva between his lips and Luke’s cock.

    As Luke whined at the loss, Han moved a finger to his hole and slowly circled around the rim, coating it in slick. Luke felt his knees start to buckle and let out a strangled whimper when he saw Han inhale the scent of his slick covered digit before enveloping it in his mouth. His eyes immediately widened and a shit eating grin enveloped his face.

    “Mother of Moons, kid, you taste like candy.” Han muttered around his finger before giving Luke a dark look. He kneeled down completely so he was the same height as Luke’s hips. Ignoring Luke’s confused protests, he faced Luke’s thighs and licked at the fluids running down them. He lapped at the slick, grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

    “Han! Stop t-teasing!” Luke yelped, trying to grind his ass down into Han’s face. Han glared and him and pushed his ass away, focused on the sweet slick.

    Luke furrowed his brows, on the verge of screaming. His mind raced, hips still wriggling for something. As Han took a confident lap at Luke's thigh, an idea hit Luke. The omega before straightened and looked down at Han, trying to muster up a disinterested expression without breaking into two. He took a deep breath in and declared as haughtily as he could, “If you don’t fuck me right now, Han, I’ll just get some _better_ alpha to."

    Time seemed to freeze. The lapping at Luke's waist abruptly stopped and Han slowly looked up. His face was blank, but as his eyes reaches Luke's, the omega gasped.

    It worked. God, it worked. Luke saw waves of fury flash through Han’s eyes, teeth bared like a wolf and nostrils flared. Within a second, Luke’s chest was being pressed into the door, three fingers thrusting in and out of his ass with ease.

    “What the fuck did you just say to me, kid? Are you forgetting who you’re talking to? I’m the one with my fingers in your ass, I’m the one who’s tearing you apart, I’m your _alpha_!” Han growled, emphasizing the last word as he curled his fingers.

    Luke sobbed, pushing himself back onto Han’s fingers. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ it felt good to be filled. As Han’s fingers pushed in deeper, the less the flames burned across Luke’s skin. Luke moaned, rocking himself further into the fingers, whining as the steel scraped against his nipples. His cock was being pressed into the door, trapped between his thighs and, _blast,_  Han needed to fuck him this instant.

    “Blast, Luke, look at you. You’re so fucking tight, so fucking hot. I can’t wait to get my knot in you.” With that, Han shed his underwear one handed, still rocking into Luke. His strained cock sprung out, and Luke could feel it against his backside. The omega felt a pang of nervousness as he realized what was about to happen.

    “Stars, Han, you seem pretty big.” Luke mumbled, glancing behind him. Han was leaning against him, eyes wild, fingers playing with Luke's hole, and forearm pressing the boy's back into the wood. He was rolling his hips against Luke's ass, cock nestling in between his thighs.

    “Don't try and boost my ego, kid, it's already big enough.” With that, Han pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Luke. A full second passed, tension thick in the air. It was an obvious warning, a final chance for Luke to back out. If Luke said yes, Luke would be mated to Han for the rest of his life. If he said no, Han would lock him up to his room and give him some sex droid until he came up with something to stop the heat. Everything would go back to normal, they'd go on their messed up adventures, and neither of them would ever mention this night again.

But Han wouldn't fuck him.

Silently, Luke took a deep breath in and nodded.

_“Fuck.”_

   They gasped in unison as Han snapped his hips. He rocked wildly against Luke, drawing out cries and screams of all pitches. Slick gushed all over Han’s cock, urging him to go harder, faster, _more, more, more._

    Luke could feel Han’s knot pulsing inside of him, growing larger until Han had to make an effort to pull himself out and slam back in. He sobbed at the sensation, from the relief he felt from being filled.

    “Han! Your kno-” Luke broke off, whimpering, not able to finish his sentence, not having enough breath for it.

    “You love it, huh, Luke? You love my knot, love how it’s making you feel, huh, kid?” Han growled, sound absolutely wrecked, before latching onto Luke’s neck and biting down.

    “H-Han!” Luke screamed as his senses exploded. He couldn’t feel anything but the rocking of Han’s hips and the feeling of his lips on the omega’s neck.

    “You’re mine, kid, you hear me? _Mine_ ,” Han growled into Luke’s neck. When Luke didn’t answer, instead choosing to push himself back into Han, the alpha stilled his hips, “Answer me, Luke!”

    “Yours, Han, yours! Please, Han, please, I’m all yours! Only yours!” Luke sobbed as he tried to push back into his alpha.

    Han smirked, “That’s right, kid.” He snapped his hips once more, watching as Luke cried out in pleasure, his wasted ass soaked from all the slick. Han gripped his pink thighs harder and pounded them harder, pummeling his prostate.

    “Luke,” Han snarled, “You’re so tight, Luke, such a good omega.”

    “Yes, oh, yes! I-I want to be good f-for you! ” Luke wailed as he sobbed against the door.

    “Oh, really?” Han breathed out in the omega’s ear, panting, “My good, little omega? Does that sound nice, Luke?”

    “Y-yes!” Luke yelped, frantically nodding his head, scraping his nails into the door, frotting his cock into the door.

     “Then come for me, kid” Han barked, biting the lobe of Luke’s ear, “I’ll come right after you, fill you up with my knot. Just come.” Han thrust inside Luke, burying himself completely into him, and the omega came with a strangled cry, spurts of come and slick pooling at his ankles. Han bucked one last time, before coming with a grunt. He bit into Luke’s shoulder as his knot rode out his orgasm, expanding even more into Luke until neither of them could move. His knot stayed firm inside the boy as Luke slumped against the door, breathing slowing down.

    “Stars, Luke, I’m going to have to keep you locked away if you keep on doing shit like that.” Han murmured, breaths coming out a heavy puffs.

    Luke didn’t answer, eyes fluttering shut from exhaustion. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard Han state one last thing as he nuzzled into Luke’s back.

    “Stars, Leia’s gonna kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> btw 'stars' and 'blast' is like the fuck and shit of space  
> ok coolio please give me kudos and comment


End file.
